


Sing for You

by ErinAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinAckerman/pseuds/ErinAckerman
Summary: O quanto palavras como "Eu te amo" são importantes?Seriam elas desnecessárias quando as suas atitudes mostram o que para você está bem claro?Amor: um sentimento maravilhoso, mas deveras complexo."[...] Essa lembrança ainda trazia o gosto amargo do arrependimento a Levi.[...]"" [..]. - Não quero ter calma, Armin. Eu quero ver o Levi nesse exato momento, então levanta essas pernas ou te deixo pra trás. - Falava o moreno arrumando os fios acastanhados que não ficavam no lugar de jeito nenhum e continuando a caminhada pelos corredores do local.[...]"
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sing for You

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirada na música Sing for You do grupo coreano EXO. Uma música que ouvi e quando procurei a tradução, ela me inspirou a escrever essa fic.
> 
> Espero que gostem!!!
> 
> ~Beijinhos!!!

__

_Saudade_

Uma emoção que traz uma sensação atípica, fazendo o seu coração acelerar e suar como mãos. Levi Ackerman, músico e vocalista da banda _Rose Rouge *_ , mais conhecido como RR - formado junto com seus amigos Eld Gin; Gunther Schultz e Oluo Bozado - jamais sonhou em experimentar. De início por achar que nunca virá a se apaixonar e logo após sentir completamente seguro pelo amor de Eren Jaeger, que por todo o momento será necessário ao pé do seu ouvido ou até mesmo no alto e bom som ou quanto amava.

_“Talvez não devesse ter dado tudo por conquistado!”_

Esse pensamento era uma constante nesses dias passados. Sabia que amor ou amor não era um amor inconstante, que qualquer momento poderia acabar, no entanto, tinha conhecimento de que era uma flor esse amor deveria ser _'regado'_ dia após dia, ser enriquecido com gestos de carinho ou até o mesmo com algumas surpresas, sejam elas em datas comemorativas, ou em um dia da semana em qualquer. O único problema disso tudo, era o que Ackerman não era uma pessoa dada a atitudes carinhosas ou palavras amorosas.

Sabia que ou namorado tinha a necessidade de ouvir sua boca como três palavras que viviam saindo de seus lábios.

“ _E que lábios ?! Tão carnudos e rosados que sempre a dava uma enorme vontade de beijar e mordiscar até os ver ficar carmesim. "_

Para Eren essas atitudes eram como uma demonstração de amor, mas nem como as palavras que ele tanto queria ouvir pelos lábios de Levi, quem dirigia esses atos tão esperados pelo garoto de olhos verdes-azuis.

_Ah! Aqueles olhos!_ "

Uma mistura perfeita de cor verde com azul, com uma pitada de fios dourados na volta da íris. Cores mais vivas que como mais belas esmeraldas e os mais lindos topázios. Como uma água marinha excepcional.

_“Sempre tão complicado revelar essas coisas para pirralho manhoso. Talvez tenha sido esse meu orgulho agravado por me impedir de dizer todas essas palavras. ”_ Pensava OU Ackerman, curvando Os Lábios em hum Pequeno sorriso depreciativo.

_“Que situação mais paradoxal. Quem dirige um músico acostumado a escrever músicas, usar essa dificuldade?! "_

Merda! Que pensamentos mais deprimentes. - Dizia ao passar sua linha pelos fios pretos e repicados na linha reto até a ponta da orelha e o raspado nas laterais e próximo à nuca. - Droga, pirralho! Quanta falta você me faz.

O músico levanta da poltrona onde até então estava sentado e caminha pela sala - essa decoração em tons claros, mais voltados ao cinza e branco, mobiliado com um sofá em formato de L, duas poltronas postas nos lados opostos, uma mesinha de centro com tampo de vidro e um tapete de tonalidade cinza -, em direção a uma ampla varanda de sua cobertura e ficou um olhar para a cidade de _Sina *_ , com seus enormes arranjos-céus, com um parque ao longe que dava a metrópole um ar mais _'verde'_ e a lua e as estrelas a acrescentar mais beleza à paisagem, porém, não era essa cena que passava diante dos olhos azuis acinzentados pelo Ackerman e sim, a uma semana atrás, tendo o esmeraldino como protagonista.

**🎼**

**Flashback**

_\- Eu sei que é difícil pra você se expressar, mas tenta me entender Levi! – falava Eren Jaeger, um jovem estudante de psicologia, que olhava o músico com os olhos repletos de lágrimas não derramadas. – Se coloca no meu lugar, como você se sentiria se eu parasse de te dizer o quanto eu te amo? Ou se eu nunca viesse a falar essas palavras? Eu só queria ouvir ao menos uma vez elas sendo ditas de volta pra mim. – Finalizou, passando a ponta de seus dedos pelo rosto a retirar as lágrimas que começavam a cair._

_\- Eren... – o músico dá um passo em direção ao acastanhado, este que retrocede um, ação percebida por Levi que pára em frente ao namorado. – Eu não... não sei como me sentiria, talvez ficasse assim como você, não sei... Só... me desculpe por não retornar suas palavras. – Diz, retomando a caminhada para perto do Jaeger, tocando o rosto do jovem tomando para si a tarefa de limpar as lágrimas que banhavam a face alheia. – É que..._

_\- Você não sente o mesmo que eu? É isso? – interrompe Eren, saindo do alcance do homem de cabelos negros, sentindo aos poucos os soluços a irromper por sua garganta. Tinha conhecimento da dificuldade de demonstrar sentimentos do Ackerman, porém se contentou com algumas ações que julgou serem ‘carinhosas’ vindo deste, no entanto, essas ações agora não pareciam serem suficientes, poderia ser considerado mimado ou até mesmo manhoso, mas desejava de todo coração ouvir as três palavras mais importante sendo ditas por aquele homem._

_\- Não é isso pirralho! Não coloque palavras na minha boca. – diz o músico um pouco brusco, no entanto logo se arrepende de ter falado tão rispidamente com o moreno, ao ver seu estado frágil e com as emoções à flor da pele. – Não era... – sua voz ‘morre’ ao visualizar o jovem balançar a cabeça em completa descrença._

_\- Para, Levi. – Soluça – eu sei que entrei nesse relacionamento sabendo de tudo, mas..., mas... – o choro antes preso sai, para desespero de Levi, que em três anos de namoro nunca havia visto o namorado chorar daquele jeito, como se tivesse totalmente quebrado, ver o amado nesse estado fez o peito do Ackerman se apertar._

_Não aguentando mais ficar inerte o músico tenta novamente se aproximar do Jaeger, sendo parado por um braço esticado em sua direção._

_\- Só fi-fica pa-parado aí, por favor Levi. Eu... – respira fundo, retira as lágrimas que ainda estavam em sua face e volta a falar – eu realmente te amo, disso não há dúvida, mas eu preciso de um pouco de espaço. Não consigo ficar aqui junto contigo. Calma, - dá um sorriso melancólico diante a tentativa do Ackerman de falar algo – não estou terminando, se é isso que está pensando; é que esse espaço me é necessário nesse momento, então por favor, tenta entender._

_\- Eren, nós precisamos conversar. Não posso te deixar assim nesse estado. – Diz o moreno angustiado, passando ligeiramente suas mãos pelos fios lisos._

_\- Eu vou ficar bem. Vamos..., vamos deixar essa conversa pra depois, agora eu não..., não consigo. – Finaliza com a voz trêmula. – No momento, um tempo é necessário pra nós dois, tanto pra mim, quanto pra ti. Você precisa pensar se realmente vale a... – interrompe a frase balançando a cabeça para os lados, em um gesto de dispersar os pensamentos inconvenientes de um possível término. – Enfim, só vamos ficar cada um na sua por uns dias, cada um no seu cantinho._

_Levi arregala os olhos imperceptivelmente, surpreso pelo namorado cogitar a ideia de que o namoro de ambos não valesse a pena para si. O pedido por espaço lhe trouxera diversas emoções diferentes e a pior dentre todas era o medo, um sentimento inédito que nunca chegou a realmente sentir em todos os seus 29 anos de vida. Abriu sua boca em uma tentativa de se expressar, mas o ‘orgulho Ackerman’ o impedia de implorar para o Jaeger não fazer isso e tudo que saiu por ela foi:_

_\- Se o que você precisa é de espaço, então eu vou te dar. Quando se sentir pronto, me liga ou me manda uma mensagem e só então conversaremos. – Foram essas as palavras que saíram, contudo, as que queriam sair e foram ‘sufocadas’ pelo orgulho era um pedido pra ficar e uma declaração de seu sentimento trancafiado._

_Apesar de não ser uma surpresa ouvir essas palavras, o jovem esmeraldino ainda tinha a esperança de escutar um “fique pirralho, eu te amo!” e em seu rosto foi possível vislumbrar a desilusão e desapontamento em não as ouvir. Eren inspirou e expirou calmamente, tentou soltar um sorriso, no entanto a resulta* era uma mera sombra do seu real curvar de lábios, logo virou as costas e seguiu rumo à porta; tocando o trinco dá uma última olhada pro Ackerman, o gira abrindo a porta e sai do apartamento seguindo caminho ao elevador._

_O músico pôde sentir o desapontamento do acastanhado, diferente dele mesmo, o moreno de olhos verde azulados não conseguia mascarar suas emoções e expressões e esse vislumbre foi como uma facada certeira no coração de Levi, assim como a última olhada do Jaeger para si,, visualizar aquela gota a cair de seus orbes foi o verídico xeque-mate, de onde não saiu nenhum vencedor._

_Com a partida do jovem esmeraldino, as ‘trancas’ da indiferença do homem de fios brunos, enfim arrebentaram, causando uma avalanche de sensações nunca antes sentidas por este. Em um modo de extravasar uma parte delas, o Ackerman chuta fortemente a mesinha de centro, derrubando os objetos nela postos: um vaso de lírios azul – as flores preferidas do acastanhado –, juntamente com um porta-retrato, que ao cair no chão se espatifa em milhares de pedaços._

_A queda dos objetos fez o músico os mirar e ao reconhecê-los caminha em direção a estes, pegando o porta-retrato em mãos e contemplando a foto nele presente. Era uma dele junto ao esmeraldino, ambos deitados na sua cama king size, nela Levi se encontrava de olhos fechados com Eren deitado em seu peitoral sorrindo olhando para a câmera do smartphone, tendo um braço musculoso em volta de sua cintura. A fotografia havia sido tirada a uns dois meses pelo estudante de psicologia – que havia acordado mais cedo naquele dia e estava a contemplar a feição do cantor adormecido – e vista pelo Ackerman dias depois, onde simulou uma tentativa de a apagar da memória do celular do acastanhado, causado logo após uma crise de risos contagiantes do Jaeger, após sua ‘tentativa’ frustrada._

_\- Ah, pirralho! Você mal saiu e eu já sinto a tua falta. – Sussurra o músico, deslizando pela parede até ao chão, local onde ficou por um bom tempo._

**🎼**

Essa lembrança ainda trazia o gosto amargo do arrependimento a Levi. Nessa semana que passou o moreno de fios negros perdeu a conta de quantas vezes abriu o aplicativo de mensagem na conversa com o namorado – relendo sempre a última mensagem do acastanhado enviada antes da conversa em que tudo desandou – como estava fazendo naquele instante.

**Meu pirralho [18:35]**

_Estou indo ‘praí, amor. Te amo, S2!_

Nos sete dias pretéritos, as únicas ações praticadas pelo Ackerman foram as mais básicas como: sua higiene pessoal; dormir; comer e andar por cada canto de seu apartamento, como se quisesse mapear o lugar. Não participou de nenhum dos ensaios marcados pela banda e se recusava a responder a qualquer outro que não fosse Eren – não era como se este estivesse enviado alguma coisa neste ínterim –.

Bloqueou o ecrã do celular e colocou no bolso dianteiro de sua calça de moletom azul clara, se apoiando no parapeito da varanda, fechou os olhos e respirou o ar noturno. Sentiu então a vibração de seu smartphone, indicando a chegada de uma nova mensagem, pegou o aparelho de seu bolso esperançado de ser o Jaeger colocando um fim nesse calvário que estava sendo sem ele por perto com seus sorrisos e falas idiotas, porém, era só mais uma entre milhares de Hanji Zoe, sua amiga insana.

**Zoe Quatro-Olhos [20:00]**

_Levizinho, já estou ficando preocupada. Já faz uma semana e nem você e nem o moreno delicia falam nada com ninguém._

_“Zoe e sua mania de chamar Eren de ‘moreno delícia’”_. Pensava o Ackerman revirando os olhos.

E mais uma vez ignorou a mensagem. Não era a intenção do Ackerman preocupar ninguém, só que ele não estava preparado pra conversar com outras pessoas, pois sua habitual indiferença estava falha naqueles dias e não queria mostrar esse seu lado frágil e patético pra ninguém. Cinco minutos depois, mais uma mensagem chega.

**Zoe Quatro-Olhos [20:05]**

_Levi, responde logo essa merda! Deixe de me ignorar._

_Vou acabar arrombando a porra da tua porta, seu anão!_

_Levizinhooooo!_

_“Que droga, Quatro-Olhos! Esse não é o momento.”,_ mal o Ackerman finalizou o pensamento, ele pôde sentir uma nova vibração aliada ao toque de uma música, indicando uma chamada e não foi nenhuma surpresa ver que era Hanji, fez o mesmo que as chamadas anteriores, recusou.

**🎼**

A amiga e _Road Manager*_ Hanji Zoe - uma acastanhada alta de olhos castanhos claros e que usava óculos, dona de uma personalidade considerada insana - conhecia _seu baixinho_ muito bem, entendia que no momento ele precisava aprender a lidar com as emoções que o estavam ‘atacando’ com a distância imposta pelo moreno de olhos verdes-azulados. Circunstância não compreendida por nenhum dos amigos do casal, que estavam no completo ‘escuro’ quanto ao motivo desta. O que não aliviava em nada sua preocupação. 

Era em situações assim que a deixavam sem saber o que fazer, de qual lado ficar, pois de um estava seu amigo de infância e do outro estava o jovem que veio a se afeiçoar com o tempo e a convivência.

Compreendia – ou quase isso – cada um; afinal, o amor era uma emoção complexa, que te trazia uma sensação de quase invencibilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo que ele te tornava forte, ele também te tornava frágil. E era isso que ambos estavam sentindo com essa distância, o sentimento de invencibilidade ficou para trás, trazendo à superfície a fragilidade e o sofrimento.

Desistindo das mensagens, Zoe decide enfim ligar pro Ackerman e como bem sabia, este recusou a chamada, porém a _Road_ não era de desistir fácil e o moreno de fios brunos conhecia muito bem a tenacidade da amiga.

Depois de algumas tentativas fracassada, a morena já estava quase desistindo também das chamada e partindo para o plano C, já que o A e o B – que eram as respectivas mensagens e ligações – falhara; iria chutar – literalmente – a porta do mais baixo. Com o celular ainda no ouvido, a acastanhada se encaminha em direção a porta, pegando pelo caminho a chave de sua _Ferrari 488 Spider_ , na cor creme – o motivo de várias ‘discussões’ com Levi, com este a chamando de _‘maldita quatro-olhos’_ , _‘mulher insana’_ ou _‘maluca de óculos’,_ por conta das inúmeras ultrapassagens por ele consideradas ‘perigosas’ ou das arrancadas em área residencial e comercial e os insultos pioravam se ela estivesse levando Eren no carro e em todas as vezes a morena sorria e gargalhava insanamente, sem levar os insultos a sério.

Próxima à porta, antes da ligação ser encaminhada para caixa de mensagem ela percebe o barulho do outro lado da linha e estanca em frente a entrada do apartamento.

\- O que você quer Quatro-Olhos? – pergunta o Ackerman com a voz levemente rouca.

\- Até que enfim baixinho! – responde Hanji – Já tava indo derrubar a porta do teu apê.

\- Baixinho é o caralho, maldita! – rebate – e que porra é essa de querer arrombar a porta da minha casa, ficou maluca foi, _mulher insana_?

\- Haha, calma Levizinho! ‘Cê fala assim, mas eu sei que você me ama. – Fala rindo a morena, porém por dentro estava um pouco mais aliviada em ouvir a voz do amigo, que estava um pouco mais rouca do que o habitual, mas ao que tudo indicava estava ‘bem’.

\- Só nos teus sonhos, Quatro-Olhos! – suspira e logo pergunta – Me ligou só pra isso mesmo?

Determinada a ir logo ao assunto a acastanhada retorna à sala, senta no sofá azul e ajeita os óculos, pensando em como começar a perguntar o ‘porquê’ dessa distância autoimposta por ambos.

\- Você sabe que não Levi. – responde séria, pausando para respirar fundo e logo retorna a falar – Estamos todos preocupados com vocês dois. Hoje faz uma semana que nenhum dos dois sai ou conversa com ninguém. Me diz o que aconteceu?

O Ackerman esperava essa pergunta, mas esperar não o deixava preparado para a responder. Continuou a olhar pro céu de Sina, pensando em como responder a amiga.

\- Ele precisou ouvir o que eu sentia por ele. – Começou – E eu entendo essa necessidade dele, estamos juntos a um pouco mais de 3 anos e eu nunca cheguei nem perto de dizer as palavras que ele tanto quer ouvir.

A _Road_ arregalou os olhos em surpresa, jamais imaginou que Levi fosse falar, não sem antes insistir em demasia e não o que ele acabou por dizer.

\- E o que... o que aconteceu em seguida? – gaguejou Zoe.

\- Acabou que meu orgulho não me deixou falar nem uma palavra Zoe. – Responde apertando a ponte do nariz – Sabe como machuca ver aquele rosto sempre tão sorridente mostrando desilusão e desapontamento? E o pior, saber que fui eu mesmo que causou isso. Caralho! – exclama chutando o peitoril da varanda.

Hanji percebeu que a situação era muito mais complexa do que pensava a princípio. Conhecia esse fato sobre Eren, como também conhecia a dificuldade de Levi a demonstrar àquilo que sentia e que muitas vezes o _orgulho Ackerman_ acabava por piorar bastante. No fim, a acastanhada não soube como ajudar a dupla, tudo que poderia fazer era ouvir e quem sabe os aconselhar.

\- Levi, vocês precisam conversar. – Aconselha Zoe.

\- E você acha que eu não sei, _Mulher insana_? – indaga o moreno de fios negros. – Ficamos de conversar quando ele estivesse melhor, mas até agora não tive nenhuma notícia dele.

\- Tem que ter alguma coisa que você possa fazer. – Insistiu a mulher se recostando no sofá colocando um dos pés na mesinha de centro, roendo a unha do dedão de sua canhota e tentando pensar em modos de ajudar os amigos mais efetivamente.

\- Não consegui pensar em nada. Estou ficando desesperado Hanji. – Confessa o músico, entrando no apartamento e seguindo para seu quarto – uma suíte com um enorme banheiro equipado com uma banheira de _quartzito White thunder*_ e um closet duplo – decorado nas cores cinza, preto e com nuances esverdeadas, senta na cama passando a canhota pelos cabelos.

\- Já pensou em liberar todas essas emoções presas aí dentro desse coraçãozinho? – pergunta a de óculos.

\- Não sei como vou fazer essa merda Hanji. – Se exalta o Ackerman.

\- Porra, Levi! Você é um baita músico, além de ser um compositor super _foda_ , talento não te falta. Invés de compor para outros artistas, porque não escreve uma canção pra te ‘libertar’ de todos esses sentimentos aí, hein? – Aconselha a _Road._

\- Não sei, Quatro-olhos. Vou organizar meus pensamentos primeiro e, bom… enfim. – Comenta o vocalista respirando fundo – preciso desligar, depois nos falamos _mulher insana._ Ah! E obrigado por ligar. – Desliga o Ackerman, sua última declaração surpreendendo Hanji que não esperava por um agradecimento do amigo quanto à ligação.

A _Road_ esperava que esse diálogo o tenha ajudado nem que fosse um pouquinho.

**🎼**

O vocalista ao finalizar a ligação bloqueia a tela do aparelho, o põe no criado-mudo do lado esquerdo da cama King Size e se ‘joga’ nesta posteriormente; mirando o teto do aposento contempla as derradeiras palavras da amiga e _Road_. Se pegou refletindo a ideia de extravasar as sensações tumultuadas em seu âmago da forma que Zoe havia o aconselhado, o único obstáculo? Conseguir lidar com cada uma que lhe embaralhava a mente.

**...**

Escrever músicas para o Ackerman era como respirar, a inspiração vinha naturalmente, isso com as que escrevia baseada em nalgum relato, na sensualidade ou as que falavam de coisas comuns, sem tocar no tema “sentimento”. Na realidade, o músico nunca tentou escrever uma canção com base em _emoções_ por ser um tema que não lhe era fácil, portanto se empenhou em escrever coisas diversas e que não viesse a tocar nesse assunto. 

Afadigado de tanto ponderar e nada fazer, Levi sai da cama, caminha pelo quarto e entra em um dos closet – já que o outro seria o designado as coisas do namorado – procurando o instrumento que o acompanhava desde o primórdio de sua carreira – o violão de cor preta com esmiúça* prateadas –, ao achá-lo o leva consigo para a varanda, se assenta na poltrona suspensa de dois lugares principiando o dedilhar do instrumento ao acaso.

O homem de fios negros se perde em pensamentos, estes que envolviam o Jaeger e os acontecimentos marcantes para ambos como o primeiro sorriso que recebeu do acastanhado; as incipientes lágrimas de felicidade a descer pela face de Eren, o primeiro abraço, primeiro beijo ou a primeira vez em que penteou os fios castanho dourado com seus dedos, logo após a maravilhosa noite de amor que tiveram, eram fatos marcados a ferro e a fogo no subconsciente do músico que os relembrava com um sorriso saudoso nos lábios.

O Ackerman em um _arroubo_ de inspiração se ergue da poltrona e entra rapidamente no apartamento procurando papel, caneta e seu gravador no _quarto de composição_ – cômodo nomeado pelo amado – voltando ao lugar de origem com os objetos já em mãos.

Ligou o gravador, assentou novamente na cadeira estofada e começou sua _jam session*,_ tocando um som que todas as lembranças acessadas o proporcionou. Ao finalizar o dedilhar parou o gravador e se pôs a ouvir gostando imediatamente do resultado, pegou em seguida o papel e a caneta e escreveu as notas da _melodia*_ composta naquele momento.

Com a melodia completa, o músico se baseando nos flash de imagens amontoadas que se repetiam constantemente em seu âmago nos dias pretéritos e presente e criou a letra da canção, encontrando nela uma forma de liberar as sensações presas em si, tal como Hanji Zoe o havia aconselhado.

  
  


**🎼**

  
  


Já passava das 7 da manhã quando o homem de fios bruno saiu do prédio residencial com seu _Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport_ dirigindo para o estúdio da banda _Rose Rouge_ , determinado a dar os toques finais a música composta na noite predecessora e a gravar por fim. 

A banda teria um show restrito a um pequeno público para dali à 3 dias, tempo suficiente para Levi organizar o plano que passou toda a noite engendrando e que colocaria em prática com a ajuda de sua _amiga insana_ , juntamente com o amigo loiro do namorado – Armin Arlert –, logo que entrasse em contato com a dupla.

No estúdio sua chegada foi encarada com surpresa, dada sua ausência passada e recusa em participar dos ensaios nesse período. O Ackerman seguiu seu caminho até o elevador calmamente, pouco se importando com a expressão facial chocada dos funcionários do prédio, ao menos até ouvir seu nome ser chamado pelo empresário da banda Erwin Smith, um homem alto com seu cabelo loiro cuidadosamente separado no lado esquerdo e sobrancelhas grossas e espessas 

\- Levi! Finalmente saiu da toca. - Fala Erwin assim que alcança o músico.

\- O que você quer _Sobrancelhas_? - questiona Levi, chamando o empresário pelo ‘apelido carinhoso’ dado devido as sobrancelhas avantajadas do loiro. - Estou com pressa.

\- Só quero saber como está. Fiquei sabendo do ocorrido entre você e o Eren. - diz o empresário. - E se você está aqui, então quer dizer que se ‘ajeitaram’?

\- _Marrom*_ , sim e não, perguntas respondidas, agora como já disse estou com pressa. - proferi voltando a caminhar rumo ao elevador deixando o Smith estancado no meio do saguão por breves segundo, logo este segue o menor querendo entender melhor as respostas lhe dada.

**🎼**

Música gravada, ensaio concluído. Era hora de ter a conversa com Hanji, embora achar a acastanhada não fosse uma tarefa fácil, já que essa não parava em seu escritório, pois preferia passar um tempo na sala de quase todos os funcionários da gravadora.

Ao achá-la por fim, pega na mão desta e saiu a ‘arrastando’ em direção a sala dela. Entraram e Levi passou a chave na porta, seguindo até o sofá e se sentando.

\- Então Levizinho, o que você queria conversar comigo? - Questiona Zoe sentando na outra extremidade do móvel.

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Quatro olhos. Na verdade da sua e daquele amigo loiro do pirralho. - Pediu o Ackerman juntando as mãos em cima dos joelhos e apoiando o queixo nelas.

\- ‘Cê sabe que eu te ajudo em tudo que você precisar, Levizinho! - afirma a _Road_ , esperando o amigo dizer o que ele queria exatamente.

\- Ok! Mas vê se pára com esses _Levizinho’s,_ ô mulher insana. - Fala Levi - Voltando ao assunto, você sabe que daqui a 3 dias teremos um show marcado, não sabe?

\- Sim e o que isso tem haver com o pedido? Envolve o nosso _moreno delícia_? - indaga a morena, começando a se animar com o pedido.

\- Que nosso o quê, hein quatro-olhos?! Ele é **meu** e só **meu**. Mas sim, envolve o Eren. - o vocalista suspira apertando a ponte do nariz com sua destra. - Eu queria que você e o Armin o levassem ao local do show, já que com essa “discussão” - faz um gesto de aspas com os dedos das mãos - não sei se ele iria como foi nos outros.

\- Pode considerar feito e fica tranquilo que eu mesma falo com o Armin! - exclama Hanji - Por que você quer ele nesse show em especial?

\- Obrigado Quatro-olhos! - agradece Levi, se pondo de pé e caminhando até a janela do aposento - Eu segui teu conselho e tentei escrever liberando as emoções seladas em mim, então vou falar pro Eren o que ele tanto queria ouvir através da música que eu compus.

\- Kyaah! - exclama a morena em puro êxtase ao ouvir as palavras do amigo se erguendo pulando do sofá - Por isso que veio hoje pro estúdio, não foi? 

\- Foi Quatro-olhos. - responde revirando os olhos ao ver a atitude um tanto infantil da amiga - Vim aqui dar os toques finais na canção.

\- Quero ouvir, quero ouvir, quero ouvir. - Falava a morena pulando em volta do músico.

\- Claro que não, ô maluca! O primeiro que vai ouvi-la será o pirralho e o restante da banda, e eles é só porque vão tocar junto comigo. - Afirma o Ackerman dando um leve ‘chega pra lá’ na _Road_.

\- Então vamos logo aprontar esse plano - diz passando uma mão na outra, como se tivesse idealizando um plano mirabolante -, porque eu não vejo a hora de ouvir essa música e também de ver a carinha do Erenzinho. 

_“Só espero não me arrepender de pedir isso a essa mulher insana!”,_ pensava o Ackerman.

**🎼**

**Centro de Eventos de Sina - 19:30 p.m**

Enfim o tão esperado dia havia chegado e com ele as mais diversas sensações. Faltando meia hora para o show começar, o Ackerman estava em seu camarim a espera da confirmação da chegada do namorado; como Zoe tinha tido, ela entrou em contato com o Arlert e juntos convenceram o Jaeger a sair dando a desculpa de que era uma saída de amigos e que tinha o intuito de ocupar sua mente com outros assuntos que não fosse a ‘discussão’ com o moreno de fios negros.

O músico já estava ficando impaciente com a falta de notícia, a ponto de considerar ligar ele mesmo para sua _Road_ , já encaminhava sua mão para o bolso dianteiro da calça de seu terno Armani preto, quando o sentiu vibrar com a chegada de uma mensagem.

**Zoe Quatro-olhos [19:36]**

_Operação em andamento._

_Sempre quis falar isso, haha!_

**Levizinho [19:37]**

_Deixa pra testar essas expressões depois, Quatro-olhos!_

_Em quanto tempo vocês chegam aqui?_

**Zoe Quatro-olhos [19:37]**

_Hihi, foi mal!_

_Chegamos em 15 minutos._

**Levizinho [19:38]**

_Ok!_

_O que vocês usaram pra convencer ele?_

**Zoe Quatro-olhos [19:38]**

_Saída de amigos. **;)**_

_Para poder desanuviar um pouco a cabeça._

**Levizinho [19:39]**

_Okay!_

_Quando tiverem dentro do prédio, me manda uma msg._

_Preciso ir, à bientôt*!_

Se despediu em francês, sua língua materna.

**Zoe Quatro-olhos [19:39]**

_À bientôt, Levizinho!_

Após a troca de mensagem o vocalista bloqueia a tela do _smartphone_ e o retorna ao bolso dianteiro, internamente aliviado em saber que enfim poderia voltar a ter o amado ao seu lado, local de onde não deveria ter saído. Torcia para tudo sair de acordo com o planejado, queria surpreender positivamente o estudante de psicologia e tinha certeza que iria sim conseguir esse feito.

**🎼**

**Zoe Quatro-olhos [19:51]**

_Chegamos Baixinho._

_Você tinha que ter visto a cara do Erezinho assim que chegamos aqui no teatro, haha, foi hilária, haha._

**Levizinho [19:52]**

_Já disse que baixinho é o caralho, maldita quatro-olhos!_

_Como assim, mulher insana?_

**Zoe Quatro-olhos [19:52]**

_Haha, foi mal Levizinho!_

_Ele não sabia que vínhamos aqui pro seu show e ficou surpreso e também um pouco triste, tanto que queria ir embora._

_Mas acho que é por conta da ‘briga’ de vocês, enfim, conversamos e o convencemos a ficar._

**Levizinho [19:54]**

_O que isso tem de hilário, maluca?_

_Porra!_

_E para com esses diminutivos, maldita!_

_Ele realmente vai ficar?_

**Zoe Quatro-olhos [19:54]**

_Haha! A expressão que ele fez foi engraçada, mas desculpa por rir!_

_Vai, pode ficar tranquilo baixinho! Haha!_

**Levizinho [19:55]**

_É cada coisa. Tinha que ser tu mesmo, né merda de óculos?!_

_Mas, obrigado Zoe!_

_Preciso ir._

**Zoe Quatro-olhos [19:55]**

_Boa sorte Levi!_

Uma batida na porta do camarim tirou sua atenção do celular e a direcionando para a entrada e visualizando a _roadie*_ da banda - Mina Carolina, uma jovem de pele clara, cabelos negros lisos que chegavam até o ombro e olhos cinzentos -. A garota era recém formada em música com especialização em técnicas de palco e uma _roadie de cordas*_ quando entrou para a banda e apesar de alegre tinha traços de insegurança, possuía uma grande determinação o que a ajudou bastante no ramo pouco divulgado para mulheres*. 

\- Está na hora Ackerman. Eld, Gunther e Oluo já estão se dirigindo ao palco. - comunicou a jovem - Falta menos de 5 minutos para abertura, então se apresse. - Finaliza saindo do aposento.

Ajeitou seus _fone in ear*_ personalizados, checou se sua _Power Click*_ estava bem segura em sua cintura e foi se encontrar com os colegas de banda no palco.

**...**

\- _10 segundos para entrarem…, 9..., 8..., 7..., 6.., 5…, 4…, 3... , 2…, 1, entrem._ \- A voz de Zoe era ouvida no _fone in ear_ de cada um dos integrantes da banda que entraram em cena cumprimentando os fãs da banda.

\- Boa noite a todos, hoje iremos começar o show com uma nova composição escrita por mim. - iniciou o Ackerman olhando para o público procurando discretamente Eren e o achando em uma mesa próxima ao palco; travou seu olhar azul acinzentado no verde turquesa e recomeçou a falar - Eren, eu dedico essa música a você. Tudo que você tanto desejava ouvir está explícito nessa letra.

O universitário ao ser encarado por aqueles olhos tempestuosos sentiu sua face corar em uma tonalidade escarlate que foi intensificada pelas palavras do Ackerman. O tempo que ficou separado do namorado só evidenciou o quanto o amava e o quanto doía ficar longe dele. E as lembranças eram suas únicas companhia nas noites solitárias; recordações dos abraços, beijos e dos momentos em que ficavam deitados na cama juntos com os braços musculosos do cantor circundando sua cintura. 

Pressentia a chegada das lágrimas ao escutar os primeiros acordes do violão de seu namorado, e as sentiu descer por sua face com o acréscimo da voz levemente rouca do vocalista.

\- “ _Peguei o meu velho violão_

_A confissão que não pude fazer_

_E a história que teimosamente engoli_

_Estão revelando uma música que estou prestes a dizer_

_Escute, eu vou cantar para você”_

Os fãs foram à loucura, primeiro por causa da notificação de uma nova música e de serem os primeiros a ouvi-la; segundo pela menção do nome de Eren - já que o relacionamento de ambos era de conhecimento público - e por último ao ouvir enfim a canção.

\- _“_ _Eu te amo muito, mas meu orgulho nessas palavras_

_Não me permitem dizê-las a você_

_Hoje vou juntar toda a minha coragem e te dizer_

_Então escute calmamente, eu vou cantar para você”_

Se antes as lágrimas desciam serenas, no presente momento elas se ‘atropelavam’ e caiam abundantemente. As palavras que tanto queria ouvir eram cantadas para si e qualquer um dos presentes ali poderiam escutar, melhor declaração que essa o acastanhado desconhecia. Sua vontade era levantar daquele assento e correr de encontro ao amado e estava quase fazendo isso quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado por Armin, franziu o cenho como se perguntasse ‘o por que daquela mão em si’ e o amigo respondeu a sua pergunta muda.

\- Escuta a música todinha, senhor Impaciente! - sussurrou o loiro, acalmando o Jaeger que voltou a sentar na cadeira ouvindo atentamente a canção.

- _“ O jeito que você chora, o jeito que sorri_

_O quanto isso significa para mim?_

_As palavras que eu me arrependi_

_Quando olhei para trás_

_Eu vou me desculpar, então escute_

_Eu vou cantar para você, cantar para você_

_Apenas aja como se nada tivesse acontecido”_

Como se fosse um pedido, o sorriso do moreno despontou nos lábios carnudos fazendo companhia às lágrimas.

\- _“É uma coisa engraçada né? Para mim há apenas você_

_Mas às vezes não consigo dizer muito_

_Como um estranho_

_Estou em seus braços_

_Penteando seus cabelos com os meus dedos_

_Estou dizendo que quero ser abraçado”_

A lembrança daqueles longos dedos em seus cabelos resultou no aumento do curvar dos lábios carmins em um riso saudoso e com os vocábulos iniciais seus batimentos cardíacos que já estavam acelerados aumentou vertiginosamente. Saber que era único para o Ackerman o deixava nas nuvens.

_\- “O jeito que você chora, o jeito que sorri_

_O quanto isso significa para mim?_

_As palavras que eu me arrependi quando olhei para trás_

_Eu vou me desculpar, então escute_

_Eu vou cantar para você, cantar para você_

_Apenas aja como se nada tivesse acontecido”_

_-“_ _Sou realmente agradecido por te ter_

_O presente que Deus me deu_

_E quando este dia acabar_

_Eu devo voltar a ser estranho novamente_

_Mas hoje por todos os meios_

_Eu quero dizer esta palavra, então escute”_

Com esses versos o acastanhado compreendeu que o moreno de fios escuros evidenciava que talvez voltasse a não se expressar do jeito que o acastanhado tanto desejava, mas que isso não queria dizer que não retribuía seus sentimentos.

- _“_ _O jeito que você chora, o jeito que sorri_

_O quanto isso significa para mim?_

_As palavras que queria dizer e que perdi a chance de dizer_

_Eu vou confessar, pode ser um pouco estranho_

_Escute, eu vou cantar para você_

_Cantar para você_

_Escute, eu vou cantar para você”(**)_

Ao fim dos acordes, o público aplaudiu emocionado a banda. O acastanhado completamente comovido ficou de pé e seguiu a onda de aplausos a banda e aplaudiu principalmente o dono de seu coração.

\- E para deixar claro pra você, falarei aqui para todos os presentes ouvirem. _Eu te amo_ , Eren Jaeger! - Declarou o Ackerman mirando os olhos esmeraldino.

E com isso o show teve continuidade.

**🎼**

\- Tenha calma Eren, o Levi não vai fugir não. - A voz do amigo loiro interpelou a caminhada apressada do Jaeger.

\- Não quero ter calma, Armin. Eu quero ver o Levi nesse exato momento, então levanta essas pernas ou te deixo pra trás. - Falava o moreno arrumando os fios acastanhados que não ficavam no lugar de jeito nenhum e continuando a caminhada pelos corredores do local.

O jovem não via a hora de encontrar com o namorado, lhe dar um abraço apertado e deixar os dias passados longe um do outro para trás. Não queria esquecer, pois foi por conta dessa distância que cada um percebeu o quanto um significava para o outro.

**…**

Em frente a porta do camarim do Ackerman, o universitário tinha as mãos suadas e trêmulas destacando o nervosismo presente.

\- Ué, não tava com pressa senhor Impaciente? - debochou o Arlert - A porta está aí na sua frente, portanto, entre. - termina apontando a porta com um sorriso trocista.

\- Tá andando demais com o _cavalo_ , Armin. - diz o esmeraldino, citando o apelido do amigo de infância, Jean Kirstein.

-Se eu não soubesse que você ama o Levi, diria que é afim do Jean pelo jeito que tanto implica com ele. - Fala o mais baixo rindo.

\- Bebeu foi? Mas nem nos meus sonhos mais tenebrosos. Eu, hein! - exclama Eren - Okay, vamos lá Eren é só levantar sua mão e bater na porta. Vamos, você consegue!

Ver o amigo em uma _‘briga interna’_ sobre algo que ansiava fazer era uma cena um tanto cômica na concepção de Armin. Eren era uma metamorfose ambulante, uma hora estava extremamente feliz, na outra se ‘afogava’ em nervosismo; essas suas alterações causavam surpresa em quem não o conhecia e um revirar de olhos nos que conhecia.

A _briga interna_ do acastanhado é findada quando a entrada do aposento é aberta repentinamente, levando o jovem a olhar o portal com os orbes verdes arregalados fitando a pessoa no umbral e ao reconhecer o namorado, o encara da cabeça aos pés.

O contorno do corpo trabalhado do cantor era revelado pela camisa social branca e a calça parcialmente colada nas pernas fortes, a pele alva do pescoço e tórax estavam à mostra em razão da falta da gravata e abertura dos primeiros botões da peça de vestuário superior.

\- Vai acabar babando pirralho! - caçoa o Ackerman, com sua personalidade original de ‘volta’ - Cansei de esperar vocês entrarem. - Comenta encarando a dupla, deixando claro que tinha conhecimento de que ambos estavam na porta a um bom tempo.

\- É que o Eren foi acometido por um surto de nervosismo no caminho pra cá. - Explica Armin quando percebe o amigo paralisado com a boca aberta olhando o corpo do namorado, a fala do loiro acarretou um levantar de sobrancelhas do Ackerman.

\- E então pirralho, vai entrar ou ficar aí parado de boca aberta? - questiona Levi.

O esmeraldino pisca os orbes saindo de sua paralisação momentânea e contemplação muda ao cantor fixando as lumes turquesas nas azuladas, respira profundamente, abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha e logo abraça apertado o vocalista que o corresponde.

\- Vou deixar vocês a sós. Ah! E parabéns pelo espetáculo Levi. - Comenta Armin tocando de leve no ombro do moreno de olhos azuis acinzentados e sai a procura de Erwin, seu namorado.

\- Obrigado Arlert! - responde o moreno olhando o loiro por cima do ombro de Eren. - Vem pirralho precisamos conversar. - Fala o músico retirando os braços envolvido na cintura do acastanhado pega em sua mão e o leva para o camarim trancando a porta ao passar.

**...**

\- Essa distância só me fez perceber o quanto eu te amo, desculpe por não ter te deixado terminar de falar…, desculpe por ter deixado minha insegurança nos separar e des-desculpe por…, por..., por não ter visto nas su-suas a-ações os seus sentimentos. - Dizia o Jaeger chorando e soluçando no ombro do namorado, apertando os braços em volta deste.

\- Ei, não chora meu pirralho. Como você mesmo disse, percebemos alguma coisa com essa distância e se ouvir aquelas palavras te faz feliz, posso às dizer de vez em quando pra ficar aí fixado nessa tua cabeça de vento para nunca mais sair . - Responde Levi fazendo carinho nas costas do esmeraldino, com suas últimas palavras provocando um sorriso no mais novo.

\- Eu te amo Levi! - Declara Eren beijando os lábios finos do namorado. - Não quero nunca mais me separar de ti meu amor.

\- Eu também te amo Eren e se depender de nada e ninguém pode nos separar. - Afirma o músico retomando ou o beijo iniciado pelo acastanhado.

Reiniciar como uma história de amor em que pare, deixe no passado palavras que não são ditas ou ouvidas e como ações impensadas, se você jogar de vez em quando quando é _amar_ .

**_Fim!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic postada no Social Spirit com o user: AomineYuuki, link do perfil abaixo:
> 
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/mayaralima19


End file.
